


SHIELD Has Paperwork for Everything [Podfic]

by paraka



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Get Together, Kidnapping, M/M, Official intervention, On friendly terms, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Pre-Avengers Movie, Set-Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-01 00:38:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2753108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/pseuds/paraka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint Barton knows where his loyalties lie, and they have more to do with his handler than his employer. Phil Coulson takes his responsibilities seriously, and a big part of his job is protecting the agent in his care from any threat to his well-being.</p><p>At this rate, neither of them is going to get a date. Natasha Romanov has other ideas, and the only side she's on is her own.</p><p>A podfic of SHIELD Has Paperwork for Everything by scifigrl47</p>
            </blockquote>





	SHIELD Has Paperwork for Everything [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheExclamation](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheExclamation/gifts).
  * Inspired by [SHIELD Has Paperwork for Everything](https://archiveofourown.org/works/462561) by [scifigrl47](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scifigrl47/pseuds/scifigrl47). 



  


**Length:** 1:42:07  
**Download:** [MP3](http://parakaproductions.com/audio/Ave-SHIELD%20Has%20Paperwork%20for%20Everything%20by%20scifigrl47-paraka.mp3) (141.0 MBs) ||| [M4B](http://parakaproductions.com/audio/Ave-SHIELD%20Has%20Paperwork%20for%20Everything%20by%20scifigrl47-paraka.m4b) (113.0 MBs)  
Please right click and "Save As". 


End file.
